


Connverse crossover Season 1

by DSDUKE



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU crossovers, Comedy, Counterparts as family, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, F/M, Hanging Out, Hilarity Ensues, Making Out, Misadventures, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Multiple connverse pairs, Other, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Team as Family, part of something bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: A comedic collaboration of MisadventuresStaring Mister(Steven) and Heart Berry(Connie) of Fighting flirty and Witchy (Witch Connie) and Demon (demon Steven) of Witchanddemon verse By @meku95a fun comedy Misadventures series..with romance, drama and action tossed in, Inspired by Anime like isekai quartet and Carnival Phantasm.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971124





	Connverse crossover Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came up do to me and Meku need to always comment as our characters on Instagram. It was natrual progression.
> 
> That being said..I would like to see this grow to add more AU's in the series. *hint hint*

In a restaurant in the city, two very similar boys were sitting in a booth, food and drink in front of them. They shared the same skin, hair, even the same name...The only difference, one was older by three years, sporting a bit of a whiskered chin, and the other was a demon. Didn't take away from the fact that they saw each other as brothers. 

The older one, 'Mister,' place his drink down with a sigh as he looked at his brother, 'Dapper'; Who looked arched an eyebrow. 

"I don't get it. Why'd you want me to teach you love magic?"

Mister smirked as he took a bit of his food. "To make Heart Berry surrender her heart to me."

"But you two are already together?

"Happily"

Dapper left eye twitched in annoyance. "You're her; 'man.' "

Mister Sipped his drink in satisfaction. 'Yuuup".

The demon roared in confusion. "THEN WHY DO YOU NEED A LOVE SPELL!!?"

Mister was undisturbed by the outburst. "Because I want her to ask me to go steady."

His statement leaves Dapper stunned and slightly twitching a bit before he sighs and smirks

**_'That just how Bro and Sis are, I guess…'_ **

Dapper looks toward his brother, shaking his head.

"I really don't see the problem, Bro. If you tell her, you'll live happily...Just ask Big sis to go steady.

Mister banged his hand on the table, fire in his eye.

"AND ADMIT DEFEAT?! NAY GOOD SIR! "

"But you're already together! Saying that you want to be exclusive should be easy."

Mister sighs, "You would think that, but we're actually quite stubborn." He begins to smirk amorous. "Besides, I like watching her squirm."

Dapper rolled his eyes, smirking. "Obliviously.."

Mister's eyes gain a teasing glint as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I like it when she makes me squirm."

"Stop that ...Right now!"

His brother's slightly embarrassed tone caused Mister to chuckle.

" Hehe..Ok.." Mister spread his hands to the side, looking straight at Dapper, "Serious...Love spell? Can we get one?

Dapper sipped his dijon tea before answering. "love spells don't exist…"

"What-?"

Dapper held up his hand before continuing. "but, but..there's suggestion spells and emotion manipulation spells. Depending on the intention and the will of the caster and target, the results can be very potent. Nearly unbreakable."

Mister watched as his brother disposition changed from relaxed to tense, as Dapper looked out the window with a snare

" Hmm..seems like you had to face one."

"Aye... It happens at times...Some time ago, my lady and I had to deal with one called _Pale moonlight,_ a particularly nasty spell…"

"Wanna vent, bro?"

Dapper looked over to Mister and sighed before he began his tale of the dance in the pale moonlight...The more he spoke. The more Mister anger rises...Before the end, Mister was not only pink but 'flaring' as well... Spikes grew from his back and head, his fingers became claws, and his voice became gravelly

"So where this guy lives at. We should pay him a visit.."

Just as Mister began to stand up, Dapper grabbed his arm.

"Tut-tut tut... Let me finish first.."

Mister breathed deeply before returning to his seat as Dapper continued his tale.. by the time he was completely done, Mister was back to normal...Smirking at his little bro with his arms folded.

"Huh, so how was it? Having Witchy in your arms."

Dapper blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm...I feel like I fell for her all over again."

Mister smirk with a chuckle, his Heartberry on his mind. "Yeah. I know the feeling very well." Mister kissed his teeth as he looked at his bro. "So where that guy lives again... His manor. Still wanna pay him a...What is it?"

Dapper looked worried. "A visit.?"

Mister scoffed playfully as hit tap his cheek. "Naw naw..not a visit." He snaps his finger and points at Dapper with a smile. "A beating...I wanna pay him a beating."

Dapper wasn't strictly opposed to the idea, but he did promise his lady to leave them alone. 

" I...hmm? The girls won't like that.."

Mister smile was strained, his voice cold.

"Well, I'm no fan of anyone mind whamming Witchy..or any Connie for that matter. Besides, we're just 'demon hunting,' let's go."

"But he's human, though, and aren't you a lover?!"

"I'm a fighter too!" 

Dapper could only watch as Mister rosed from his seat with a killer smile. Dapper chuckled in defeat as a half-smirk came to his mouth and found himself following after him. He doubts they'd do more than scare the rich brat anyway.

Next chapter: Connie Combat Collab


End file.
